dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Kaishin
|Sentient species 1 population = 0 |Number of major cities = 9 |Technology level = Tier 6 }} Old Kaishin is a free world. It is the original homeworld of the . History Amoon, the High God of Regeneration, created the Shin species some time after the creation of the universe. He had grown jealous of the many species his father Iantos had created - especially the Daman, who fancied themselves mortal gods - so he decided to make his own. He ravaged the Daman with disease and infertility in an attempt to supplant them with the Shin. With a loyal species acting as the gods of the universe, Amoon would gain tremendous power over all mortal life. He seeded the Shin on a planet in Other World where the only other mortal species to exist was the Daman. Old Kaishin was the largest planet in Other World at this time. The planet was a temperate one, filled with large forest areas, several large oceans, and many archipelago systems. There were thousands, if not tens of thousands, of Kaiju trees on the planet as well, which were far larger than the other species of trees on the planet. Of course, the Shin were born as fruit from these trees. Because there were so many of these trees on Old Kaishin, the Kaioshin subspecies was far more common at this time. The Shin were not highly advanced by the time the Daman found them. They had industrialized cities and governmental systems, but they were not space-faring. They possessed primitive electric power, but they did not have more advanced equipment, such as computers or televisions. Soon, the Daman discovered Old Kaishin and sent their Legate, Verlate there to catalogue the native species and share evolution-inducing information. When Verlate reached the Shin however, they were hostile to her. One attacked her and stole her ki powers. Soon, he was killed and her powers were spread across the planet, reaching millions of the Shin. The Shin had not used their own latent ki abilities before, so having access to such power was as revolutionary as it was catastrophic. The Shin tore apart their planet with the ki, resulting in the deaths of tens of millions of their population. Verlate was ultimately held responsible for this outbreak, and she was placed in a mind prison as punishment for her crimes. One of the last of the Damani (who were quickly going extinct, thanks to Amoon's earlier plan), the High Judge Sertung, then went to the planet and saved what Shin and Kaiju trees he could before Old Kaishin exploded. He then transported them to a new planet, which was soon renamed . That is the planet on which the Shin race has lived since. Notable facts *Amoon has visited Old Kaishin on two separate occasions. *There were statues of Amoon erected all over the planet. The Kai's original religion was also had Amoon as its central figure of worship. *Jikkai, Old Kaishin's only moon, was an uninhabited swampland before the planet was destroyed. When it finally exploded, Sertung destroyed Jikkai as well, so as to not have a rogue moon shooting around Other World. *Kaioshin, or Supreme Kais, were far more common on Old Kaishin than on the new Shin homeworld because the planet had so many more Kaiju trees. *Because Sertung was only able to save a few Kaiju trees from Old Kaishin, the genetic diversity of the Shin was far greater on their old homeworld than it was by the time of Dragon Ball Z. *Every member of the first generation of Supreme Kais was born on Old Kaishin. The First Northern Supreme Kai was the Shin child seen with Sertung at the end of the second chapter of Forever Alone. However, the second generation and onwards of the Supreme Kais were all born on the new Shin homeworld. Population *Old Kaishin's Kai population: **At height: 35,945,302 **At lowest point: 0. Status Old Kaishin was destroyed by the original Kais. After they absorbed Verlate's ki, the Kais were unable to control their power, and the energy blasts they released critically damaged their homeworld. The planet later exploded from this damage, but not before the High Judge Sertung was able to transport the Kai survivors to a new homeworld. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:KidVegeta's Planets Category:Fan Made Planets